


Bundesadler

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein älterer Oneshot aus dem Jahr 2008. Bremen gegen Leverkusen. Und Clemens Fritz gegen René Adler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundesadler

Es war eine scheiß-Situation. Sie mussten mindestens unentschieden spielen, Leverkusen musste gewinnen. Einer würde verlieren, das war klar. Einer würde am Ende traurig auf dem Rasen sitzen, die Schuhe aufprokeln und sich wünschen, besser gespielt zu haben Ein Tor verhindert, ein Tor geschossen – irgendetwas anders gemacht zu haben.

Nach dem Abpfiff war es René gewesen, der alleine vor seinem Tor gesessen hatte, die Handschuhe von den Händen zerrte, die Schuhe von den Füßen riss und einen Moment auf dem sonnenbeschienenen Rasen sitzen blieb. Er hatte verloren, ein Tor kassiert, seine Mannschaft hatte die internationale Qualifikation nicht geschafft.

Schließlich stand er auf und ging langsam auf seine Mannschaftskollegen zu, die mit den Bremern zusammenstanden und sich unterhielten. Eine weiche, sanfte Stimme sprach ihn an. „Hey, Süßer… Bundesadler“, grinste Clemens und strich ihm über die Schulter. „War ein tolles Spiel. Eigentlich hätten wir beide gewinnen müssen.“

René sah ihn etwas zögerlich an. Clemens, sein Freund. Seit einiger Zeit schon. Und jetzt standen ihnen schöne Wochen bevor, mit der Nationalmannschaft. Sie würden sich länger sehen, Tage, Wochen am Stück, ohne das ständige Gefühl, am nächsten Morgen wieder getrennt zu werden. Ein leichtes Lächeln der Vorfreude zog sich über sein Gesicht, und er fühlte, wie seine Augen zu strahlen begannen. Besonders, als Clemens an sein eigenes Trikot griff und es sich über den Kopf zog, um es René in die Hand zu drücken.

Ein wenig irritiert sah René ihn an. Nicht wegen des Trikottauschs, sondern weil Clemens unter dem Trikot nichts trug als seine nackte Haut. Über die ließ René seinen Blick wandern, und er musste schlucken und sich zurückhalten. Gerne hätte er jetzt über die verschwitzte, erhitzte Haut gestrichen, sie liebkost, sie gefühlt und am besten auch gleich geschmeckt. Statt dessen griff er Clemens‘ Hand und hielt sie wohl einen Moment zu lange fest, allein, um sich von diesem unglaublichen Körper vor sich abzulenken.

„Komm, mein Süßer, nimms nicht so schwer. Jetzt werden wir erst einmal Europameister, und dann geht’s in die neue Saison. Und da wird’s besser.“ Clemens lächelte so weich, so liebevoll, so überzeugend, dass René gar nicht anders konnte als ihm glauben. Wenn er in Clemens‘ Gesicht sah, sein Lächeln, seine strahlenden, warmen Augen, dann konnte er gar nicht mehr bedrückt sein. Da musste er einfach mitlächeln.

Jetzt erst, viel zu spät, ließ er Clemens‘ Hand wieder los – und der schien das gar nicht zu wollen. „20.000 Leute im Stadion und wer weiß wie viele nachher in der Sportschau“, murmelte René und zog Clemens‘ Trikot über. Grün-weiß, 8, Fritz. Und Clemens sah in dem schwarzen Torwarttrikot einfach nur toll aus. Unglaublich. Zum Anbeißen. “Schwarz steht dir“, murmelte René und lächelte ihn noch einmal schief an, dann trennten sie sich voneinander. René ging weiter zu seinen Kollegen, und Clemens feierte mit den Bremern ihren Sieg – und den Einzug in die Champions League.

Erst draußen vor dem Stadion sahen sie sich wieder. Clemens mit Rucksack auf dem Rücken, frisch gestylten Haaren, mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. René mit ein wenig hängenden Schultern, aber mit deutlicher Vorfreude in den Augen. Sie hatten sich lange nicht mehr gesehen, viel zu lange, und heute wollten sie ein wenig von dem nachholen, was ihnen gefehlt hatte. Und sich schon mal auf das vorbereiten, was in den nächsten Wochen folgen würde .

„Kommst du?“, wurde er von hinten angesprochen, und weiche Arme legten sich um seine Brust. „Ich möchte jetzt nach Hause und das bisschen Zeit mit dir nutzen…“

„René“, hauchte Clemens nur und drehte sich in seinen Armen um. Sofort ließ René ihn los – er war einfach der vernünftigere, was das anging. Er meinte einmal, er hätte schließlich noch viel zu verlieren, Clemens hätte sich seinen Platz schon fester erarbeitet. Auch wenn Clemens ihm widersprochen hatte, dass auch er, René, schon unersetzlich war, passte er doch immer auf, dass sie nicht zu auffällig wurden.

René lud die beiden Taschen in seinen Audi und fuhr Clemens und sich dann nach Hause. In seine Wohnung, dorthin, wo sie geschützt waren, vor Fans, Mitspielern und neugierigen Journalisten. Dort, wo sie nicht mehr Gegner auf dem Fußballplatz waren, sondern… mehr. Viel mehr.

Kaum schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen, drückte René Clemens schon verlangend an die Tür. Der Weg zum Schlafzimmer wurde lang, zu lang, so dass sie das Bett nur noch zum gemütlichen Kuscheln aufsuchten – und für die zweite Runde etwas später.

„Ich freu mich auf morgen“, lächelte Clemens sanft, als er sich irgendwann zwischen Mitternacht und halb fünf morgens an René kuschelte. „Morgen geht’s nach Mallorca. Und je besser wir spielen, desto länger sind wir zusammen…“


End file.
